


The Office

by Leyenn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come into my office, said the Special Agent to the forensic scientist.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

He reaches out and flips the emergency stop. The elevator grinds to a halt, the lights go off, and he barely has time to turn back around before she's on top of him.

They both know they shouldn't be doing this here, now; it's just that sometimes, neither of them can help themselves.

 

_"Good morning, Gibbs." Her voice is bright and cheerful, her lips already wrapped around a straw as she hops through the closing doors into the lift beside him. Today's outfit is standard Abby: black t-shirt with a blood red print he can't decipher, the fabric cut into strips across the back; black-and-grey tartan mini skirt, knee-high laced platform boots, short black fishnet gloves, pigtails; bright red nail polish and black rubber rings on her fingers._

_"Mm," he says, behind a long swig of his coffee. Abby frowns sympathetically._

_"Not good morning, Gibbs?"_

 

He pulls her in by the waist, his thumbs sliding under the edge of her shirt to find skin. She leans into him, pressing him into the wall and then her fingers are in his hair, gripping his neck, dragging his mouth to hers. She tastes like she always tastes - lipstick, heat, and that caffeine-laced sweetness he can't stand unless it's like this.

Here they don't have the luxury of time the way they do in her apartment, or his basement, or his bed, but that's fine. He slides his hands down to cup her ass: she hums into his mouth, digs her fingers harder into his neck, presses harder against him - _rubs_ up against him and he groans back at her. He's had to absolutely not think about this and her and them all day, and maybe after this long he should be used to frustrating himself like that, but in reality he's just gotten damned good at it. Almost too damned good, when just the grind of her hips into his can make him want to fuck her right through both their clothes, and nearly hard enough to do it.

 

_"Dead marine in Virginia," he says, to explain._

_"Oh." She sucks up another mouthful of caf-pow, her eyes following his face. "You're heading out again right now?"_

_He swallows more coffee - he needs to finish it before getting in a van with Ziva driving. "Mm-hmm."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_He smiles at her obvious disappointment. She doesn't try to hide it - having chosen a job where people lie to his face on a regular basis, this is one of the things he loves about her._

 

He strokes his hands up her back and she arches a little, makes a little noise into his mouth as he tries to trace out the lines of her tattoo from memory alone, in feather light touches across those bands of skin so helpfully laid bare by her shirt. When he reaches the edge of her ribs and only his fingertips are touching, she makes a different sound entirely - grabs him by the wrists and puts his hands firmly back where they were, right on her ass, low enough to gather the hem of her skirt between his fingers. 

He stops kissing her just for a moment to smirk at her impatience: she only smiles back, wickedly, and her eyes don't break from his as she slides both hands between them and starts opening his belt. 

Four seconds - he's counting, that part of him that's keeping track of when he needs to show up back upstairs and how long they can both be gone and it not be suspicious - and she's working on his pants; another three and she's pushing his boxers down and closing her hand around his cock and he's almost done for right then and there.

" _Abby_." He sucks in another breath over her name, and her sultry little laugh goes right down his spine - and he _knows_ that she knows what that sound does to him, especially at a moment like this, but her voice is all innocence.

"Gibbs?"

 

_She pushes for the basement level only after the lift starts moving. He smiles behind his coffee; now she'll have to ride up to the MTAC level with him before getting where she's going, and he knows she's not done that by accident._

 

He growls and bunches her skirt up in his hands; pulls her in tight against him, strokes his hands down her thighs and takes a determined step forward. She yelps, laughing, fumbles her own hands free and hurries to hold on. 

Another thing he loves about Abby: she catches on quick.

They hit the opposite wall with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her tongue in his mouth and his cock hard against her inner thigh, so damned close he can smell it - _her_ , wet and waiting the way she probably has been all day, if she's anything like him.

 

_"We'll bring you something good," he promises. She smiles again at that._

_"Something really good, Gibbs."_

_"Sure."_

_"Because you've been going way too easy on me for a while now. I need a challenge, Gibbs. I need to be stretched."_

_He grins. "Okay, Abbs."_

 

She lets out a soft gasp as he pushes inside her - somewhat rougher and faster than he really means to, with gravity and her eager weight both lending a helping hand, but he can't regret it when it's always so good, sliding into her like that, especially when she clenches around him like she's doing now, purring encouragement and squirming against him for more pressure where she wants it.

"Stop that," he mutters, which is a ridiculous thing to say even as it comes out of his mouth, and only makes her try even harder to move. He groans, because as little time as they have for this, he is not going to last even that long if she doesn't _stop that_.

"Abby." He kisses her to get her attention. " _Abby_."

She bites her lip and goes still, looking into his eyes, and it's all he can do to not fall having her look at him like that. Her eyes are big and dark and beautiful, pupils blown wide in the low light, fierce need shining out of her like she'd head slap him if she wasn't holding onto him so tightly. Her voice is a low moan that he's fairly sure no other human being has ever heard. "Come _on_ , Gibbs..."

He chuckles, brushes a kiss across her lips and rests his forehead against hers. The wall, thankfully, gives her enough purchase and she's strong enough, holding on tight enough that he can spare one hand to push down between them and find her clit with his fingertips. 

One firm press of his fingers, just the way she likes it, and her eyes close; another and she gasps and digs her fingernails into his shoulder with a quiet, "oh, yes," and before he can even smile, she's pulling his mouth back to hers.

Just because they don't have much time, doesn't mean they don't have enough time to make it good. 

 

_She elbows him lightly in the ribs, but she's grinning too._

_"I'm just saying, Gibbs. These are skilled hands." She spreads her fingers towards him, wiggling, at least as far as she can with a large plastic cup in one hand. "They need to be kept in tune, or I'll get rusty. And I need to be on my best game for Team Gibbs, always."_

_He lets the grin fade into a warm smile at that, at how she goes from wickedly teasing to serious in a moment. That's his Abby.  
_

 

They snatch breaths and gasp names between rough, shallow thrusts and hot, hungry kisses; he's not exactly being gentle, gentle is not on the agenda at all right now and it doesn't need to be, not when he's fucking her into the wall in a darkened elevator somewhere between floors full of people who would definitely not approve. He's on the edge in no time and he can feel her there with him, so tense she's vibrating with it, her face buried in his neck and her nails biting into his skin. "Gibbs, Gibbs, _Gibbs_ -"

And that's it, that's what will always drag him over that edge - the sound of her voice around his name, low and breathless and breaking, all he needs to make him come so hard there are fucking _lights_ behind his eyes. He presses his mouth against her ear: groans, "oh, god, _Abby_ ," with his fingers rough on her clit and she goes vise-tight around him and comes, too, with a scream muffled against his neck, shaking so much it's all he can do to hold them both up.

It's a good minute after that, full of the sound of them both breathing hard and her heart pounding against his, before Abby tips her head up and kisses him again - but long and slow, this time, and with a smile so satisfied that he can taste it. 

 

_"You're always on your best game, Abbs." It's not a lie. She's the best person on his team, always has been. The best in the building, including himself._

_She smiles back at him. "Yeah, well." She points a finger at him as the elevator slows to a stop. "Make sure you keep me that way."_

 

He nuzzles into her neck as she slides back to the floor; right where the web spiders across her skin, taking advantage of the way his chest is still heaving to inhale her scent. She smells like sex and sweat and forensics. Her fingers move into his hair, stroking instead of tugging now, distinctly more lazy than before. She hums into his ear and he grins.

"All good there, Abbs?"

She wriggles against him. "Mm-hmm." 

He grins wider, teeth against her skin, and smooths her skirt back down.

 

_The doors open. He just takes her lightly by the arm, drops a kiss on her temple and murmurs in her ear; "I'll see you later."_

_He feels the shiver run through her just as he lets go, and grins as he walks away._

*


End file.
